


What You Want

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Bright Young Things, Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Gabriel Has a Penis (Good Omens), Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: “You… needn’t go, darling,” Miles said slowly, uncertainly, as if he wasn’t sure what would be said in reply. “If you don’t wish to. You… Er, I mean, that is, if you wish to stay the night. Far be it from me to object.”





	What You Want

Gabriel watched Miles’ face as it relaxed, the tightness seeping out of his body in a slow, fluid series of motions, the way he drooped forward against Gabriel’s chest, his face pressed against Gabriel’s breast, his hands loosely clutching at Gabriel’s waist. Gabriel could still feel him twitching, feel the tight clench of him, could feel his thighs rubbing against Gabriel’s… He was careful about extricating himself, wiping them each off with a wet cloth.

That was all fine.

Gabriel liked the _weight_. He liked the pressure of Miles on top of him, the weight of his body, the heat that came off him. It was pleasant, pleasurable.

“I’ll get up in just a moment, dearest thing, and let you bop off,” Miles mumbled against his skin, one of his fingers drawing a pleasant pattern against the side of his belly. “Just need a moment to recover my wits, those that haven’t been dashed upon the ceiling. You really _are_ rather good – dangerously good, in fact.”

“Bop off?” Gabriel repeated.

“You know,” Miles said. “Go.”

“You want me to go?”

Miles shifted his position, forcing his head up so he could rest his chin on Gabriel’s chest, and he squinted at Gabriel from his shadowed eyes, his lips pressed together. Gabriel wasn’t great at judging human expressions, and he hesitated, taking in the narrowing of the eyes, the slight wrinkling of the nose, the tightening of the lip.

“You… _needn’t_ go, darling,” Miles said slowly, uncertainly, as if he wasn’t sure what would be said in reply. “If you don’t wish to. You… Er, I mean, that is, if you wish to stay the night. Far be it from me to object.”

“But you want me to go?”

“You _can_. If _you_ want to.”

“I want what you want.”

Miles leaned back just slightly, and Gabriel wondered if this was the wrong thing to have said, but it was true, wasn’t it? It wasn’t as if he had anything pressing in Heaven, nothing he wouldn’t be able to get to if he stayed on Earth a little longer, and he liked the _pressure,_ liked the weight of Miles on top of him… He liked Miles. Miles, he treated Gabriel not as the _boss_ , but—

Just, as someone.

Gabriel kinda liked the idea of that. Being someone. He wasn’t sure that he was supposed to, but he did, and if he did feel that way, surely that was okay, that was alright. Otherwise, why _would_ he feel that way?

“Oh,” Miles said. “Well, then, I… I want you right here. For the rest of the night. And I shall use you as my mattress and my toy in turns. And I— I want you to rub my back, darling, and I shall have to insist in the morning that when I waken, you carry me to the bath, which, of course, I will expect you to run for me. And I expect a certain amount of bubbles, you know, and that amount if the most you can fit, and you must use the lavender bath salts instead of the rose ones, and I want you to wait next to the bath like an attendant with a fluffy towel, and dress me after.” There was something uncertain glittering in Miles’ eyes, searching Gabriel’s face, and he felt _nervous_ , anxiety radiating off him in waves, and Gabriel reached up, obediently rubbing Miles’ lower back in slow circles.

“Where do I have to run?” he asked. “What’s the difference between lavender bath salts and rose ones? What’s a bath salt? Are there towels in th—”

Miles exhaled hard, letting out a puffed-out noise, all the air going out of him, and then he dragged Gabriel to kiss him, their lips together. He didn’t pull away, just pressed their cheeks together when he drew their lips apart, so that his breath was warm against Gabriel’s ear.

“Miles, you have to tell me, because I—”

“I didn’t mean it, you don’t have to run my bath, or any of the rest,” Miles said, his voice sounding just a little thick. “I just wanted to see if you would.”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

Miles released a giddy noise, and said, his voice sounding even thicker than before, “Douse the lights, you handsome thing, and blanket me with love.”

Gabriel blew out the candle beside the bed, and then hesitated. “Uh, when you say blanket, do you mean like—” Miles pulled Gabriel back down, pulling Gabriel to mould against his back, his arm over Miles’ waist. “Oh.”

Miles pulled Gabriel’s arm closer to his mouth, brushing his lips against his knuckles. Gabriel smiled, and pressed his nose into the human’s hair, smelling his shampoo, which was fruity, and sweet. It was nice.

“Thank you, Gabriel,” Miles whispered.

“What for?”

Miles didn’t reply. After a while, he fell asleep, and Gabriel kept hold of him, listening to the beat of his heart and feeling the warm heat of his body.


End file.
